Alternations
by Ninja751
Summary: The turtles learn that anger is not the best solution. Now they will have to keep a secret from Master Splinter while trying to reverse it. *I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles*
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Notes:**___  
**This is my first time writing a fanfic for TMNT, so sorry if it's totally horrid.**

* * *

"Donnie if you don't get that over-sized stick out of my face, I will snap it." Raphael was not in the mood for games.  
All four of the ninja turtles had been in training since dawn when Master Splinter had woken them after he had had a bad feeling about what might happen in their next battle.  
"Ok, ok, no need to get so touchy. I was just trying to run through the next training formation. Jeez." Donnie lowered his bō. "Master, don't you think we've trained enough for today? I mean, Raph's ready to rip my throat out, Mikey's got enough bruises to last a life time, Leo's not preforming everything to his standards anymore, and we all need a rest."  
Splinter processed what Donnie had said.  
"Donnie's right." Leo put his katanas down and came to stand beside his purple-clad brother. "We've been at it since early this morning, with a good night's rest we'll be in top shape for another session tomorrow."  
"Speak for yourself." Raph snapped.  
"Hey, I was just trying to be helpful." Donnie spoke coolly back.  
"Well I don't need no one making excuses for me! I'm fine." Raph jabbed at Donnie with his sai, missing when it was blocked.  
"If you were in top shape you wouldn't have missed such an easy move as that." Raph huffed and crossed his arms, glaring at his brother.  
"I think it would do you all good to rest." Splinter broke in.  
"Thank you Master." Leo thanked him before following his brothers into the other room to relax before they went to bed.

In the next room, Mikey flopped on the couch. "Thank goodness that's over. I don't think I could have survived any longer." He let out a long sigh and sank further into his spot.  
"You and the rest of us." Leo sat to his left, resting his arm on the armrest.  
Donnie was seated in a chair to their right. "Something must be eating at Master Splinter to have us training all day."  
Raph leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "I say we could have gone for another hour or two if someone hadn't complained so much." He looked at Mikey who wasn't paying much attention. "If he'd been paying more attention, he wouldn't have gotten so many marks." Michelangelo sat up.  
"Hey wait a minute! I can't help it I got paired up with Leo."  
"What do you mean by that?" Leo waited for an answer.  
"Well I'm just saying, you were all ready for practice today. You were ready to take on a whole crowd of ninjas!"  
"Well what if one day we are surrounded with no escape but to fight?" Leo was standing before Mikey now.  
"You could have toned it down a little, I'm your brother after all!"  
"He's got a point there Leo." Donnie cut in. "You could have seriously injured him, then what would we do?"  
"I don't know, ok?!" Leo was stressed and didn't need Donnie piling on the facts.  
"It's not like you had to fight with him! You had Raph and we all know you can give it your all with him."  
Donnie looked hurt.  
"Donnie it's not like you could take me even if you did go all out." Raph said from where he was standing.  
"I may not be a muscular as you but at least I have my intellect!" Donnie stood and faced Raph.  
"Oh, what are you going to do? Throw those big words of those at me?" Raph chuckled.  
"I don't need to take this from you!" Donnie stormed off to his lab.  
"What's eating him?" Mikey asked from his seat.  
"Were you not just listening?" Raph glared at him before heading to his room.  
"With our luck, Donnie will be up late, which will cause us to do poorly in training tomorrow." Leo shook his head.  
"Is that all you think about is training? It's always training this, training that." Mikey got up and walked to his room, needing something to take his mind off of today. Leo, being the last one in the room headed to his own room for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

When Donnie left the rest of the guys for his lab, he had been a mixture of emotions that he couldn't sort out. Anger, sadness, jealousy. How was one to sort them out? Shutting the door on his brothers, he sighed and walked over to his desk, piled high with blueprints and other papers. "Why does Raph always have to pick on me?" Donnie sat in his chair and aimlessly tried to sort through some of the papers. "I know I don't have his muscles, but without thinking what use are they? He just makes me so angry sometimes." He pounded his fist on his desk, upsetting a stack of blueprints. "Ughh!" Donnie picked up the papers and set them back on the desk before making his way to a project he had been working on. "At least machines don't talk back." He set to work and before he knew it hours had slipped by. He set his wrench down, rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock. Donnie came back to his desk. "I'll just rest for a few minutes but then it's back to..." The rest of his sentence was lost as he drifted off to sleep.

When Raph had left for his room his temper had been about to reach it's peak. He made his way past Leo's room but when he passed Mikey's he punched the frame and continued to his own room. "That kid seriously needs a few lessons." He said as he slammed his door. Looking around, he found his room was a mess, but he liked it that way; finding his way to his bed, he shoved a pile of stuff to the floor. From the pile came one of Mikey's video games. Picking it up, Raph threw it to the far side of his room. "Mikey has got to stay out of my room!" He took out one of his sai and launched it at the wall in anger where it stuck. Leaving it there, Raph layed on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "I will beat the green out of that kid." Raph sighed, and heaved himself off the bed to turn off the light. Once in total darkness, he made his way back to the bed, layed on it and slept.

Mikey was in need of some fun. He wasn't use to training all day with no breaks and zero fun. He went to his room and found some video games. "Am I the only one that knows how to cut back and have fun around here? Leo is always Mikey we're training. Mikey stop playing and train. Mikey stop having fun and come train. Seriously I think he's got training on the brain." He laughed to himself and put the game into the console. "Ha! Take that! And that!" The volume was up on the TV so every explosion blasted him with noise. "Man do I know how to unwind or what?"  
There was a thudding on the wall. "Mikey would you quiet down in there or do I have to do it for you!"  
"Sorry Raph, I'm turning it down." Mikey didn't need Raph in here pounding his shell in. He turned the sound down and continued playing his game until he fell asleep still in front of the screen.

Leo was last to get to his room. He could hear Raph snoring, and Mikey's TV was on, but he ignored both and entered his room. It was organized and clean, unlike his brothers. Removing his katanas, Leo placed them on the side table and sat on the edge of his bed. "Does Donnie not know when to quit? I love him and all, but sometimes he can be so annoying." He sighed and rolled onto his back thinking over the training he had done today. "Maybe if we had continued I could have gotten that last formation. I hope Donnie doesn't stay up too late, we need him tomorrow." Leo shut the light off and layed on his bed. He stared at the ceiling for the longest time because he couldn't fall asleep, but finally sleep overtook him.


End file.
